<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>1700 Demigods by PeggyIsLife03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290246">1700 Demigods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeggyIsLife03/pseuds/PeggyIsLife03'>PeggyIsLife03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, F/M, Hamilton x Percy Jackson crossover, Time Travel, War, slight Lams, this is Inspired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:06:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeggyIsLife03/pseuds/PeggyIsLife03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kronos has sent Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase to 1777. They are transported into a certain aide-de-camp’s tent. It’s none other than Alexander Hamilton. They need to find their way back to their time to continue helping with the war. They make friends and foes throughout this journey. Even meeting old friends. Another surprise is that they find other demigods!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything around the demigods was chaos. Fighting was everywhere. Percy watched as his best friend, Annabeth was trying to desperately talk to Kronos, the lord of time, who had possessed her old friend, who she thought of as a brother. The lord of time was getting annoyed, and Percy could see that Annabeth was oblivious to it. “Move aside pesky girl! I might as well—why didn’t I think of it before? I promised the boy I wouldn’t kill you...why not just send you back a few years?” Percy’s eyes widened and he jumped in front of the blast coming from Kronos’s scythe. </p>
<p>He could hear Annabeth screaming as she threw her arms around his waist. She hugged Percy tightly as he felt himself become weightless. Then, everything went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy woke up to a man’s scream. His eyes snapped open and started looking around worried. “Annabeth? Annabeth?!” He stood up quickly and looked around. He made eye contact with a man with muted red hair and blue-violet eyes. “Oh my gods. Have you seen my friend?” Percy heard a groan and he looked down to the dirt floor. His blond friend was laying on the ground. He fell to her side and shook her awake. “Annabeth, wake up.” The strange man was still staring at them. He looked familiar to Percy, but the boy couldn’t place where he’d seen the man before.</p>
<p>“Who are you and why are you in my tent?!” The man demanded as Annabeth started stirring. “I don’t know sir. I’m...I’m so sorry. We...Um—woke up here. I don’t know how we got here.” The man was still looking oddly at the pair of teens. “Why are you wearing those things?” The man gestured to their clothes. “Er—what do you mean?” Suddenly Annabeth started gasping for air. “Annabeth? Annabeth? You’re okay, I’m here.” She sat up and saw the man before screaming. “It can’t be—Alexander Hamilton?!” </p>
<p>The man stepped back, alarmed. “How do you know my name, miss?” Annabeth stood up, leaning on Percy for support. “Mr. Hamilton, may I please speak with the general?” Hamilton looked confused, but ran out of the tent. “Annabeth, who was that?” Annabeth looked at her best friend in exasperation. “Seriously Percy? Alexander Hamilton, first Treasury Secretary! Political rival was Thomas Jefferson. He was on the 10 dollar bill, right-hand man of George Washington? Ring any bells?” Percy’s mouth dropped open. “Wh-What? What year is it?” Annabeth shrugged. “We’d have to ask.”</p>
<p>Soon Hamilton ran in with a familiar face. It was George Washington. “I swear sir—I came in and they were just...there. Sir, I promise you. I don’t know who on earth these children are!” The general shushed the man. “I understand Hamillton. Go find Laurens. I’ll deal with them.” Hamilton have a salute before walking out of the tent. “What year is it, general?” Annabeth blurted out. Washington looked confused before saying, “Miss, it’s 1777, are you alright?” Percy and Annabeth made eye contact before Percy mumbled, “Oh my gods Annabeth...we-we’re 200 years in the past...” Washington’s head snapped up. “What did you say?!” Annabeth’s face went pale. “N-Nothing sir!” Washington wasn’t buying it. “No—before being in the past thing. You said ‘oh my gods’, as in plural?” Percy nervously nodded.</p>
<p>Washington broke into a smile. “No need to worry. I’m a son of Athena myself...now who are your parents?” The two teens again made eye contact. “I’m-I’m a daughter of Athena. I’m Annabeth Chase.” Percy squeezed Annabeth’s hand and said, “I’m Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon.” Washington’s eyebrow arched. “And you get along so well? Impressive. Anyways, I can’t let you go anywhere dressed like that. I’ll get you both some soldier uniforms. Then you can tell me your story.” The two nodded. “I can convince Hamilton to let you sleep in his tent. He’s a mortal with sight.” The teens nodded again. “O-Okay sir. Thank you for helping us, general.” The man smiled at the children. “Anything for family, right?”</p>
<p>”Right sir.” The general turned to exit the tent.</p>
<p>“Stay here. I’ll fetch Hamilton and Laurens for you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not a lot of people accepted until they saw her punch Charles Lee. The older man made a snide remark to Washington, questioning why the general who let a woman fight alongside the army. Thankfully a broken nose changed his mind. Percy and Annabeth got along with Hamilton and Laurens. They all slept in the same tent. Annabeth was given a few sheets to tie up for privacy however. Alexander had been informed about the demigod’s situation. He didn’t question it at all when they were all in the tent. Not that he could in front of John Laurens.</p>
<p>The first time Laurens met the two, Annabeth almost punched him like she did with Lee. He had kept complimenting on how pretty she was. Basically, he was flirting with her, and Annabeth wasn’t having it. After a death glare was shot, he backed down. “Damn. I was just joking. Calm down.” Annabeth glared at him a bit longer before going to sit next to Alexander at his desk. She always liked watching Alexander write. It wasn’t in a creepy way. Annabeth just admired the man’s intelligence. Hamilton even let her use some quills, parchment, and ink, which she was grateful for.</p>
<p>As Annabeth read through all of Alexander’s books, Percy met with General Washington to discuss. Not only about how to get the teenagers back home, but training sessions for the battlefield. Annabeth always came along for the trainings. “Sir, we need to find a way back home. There’s a war...and I’m scared for Annabeth. She’s obviously a strong girl. But I don’t want her to get hurt.” Washington smiled and put his hand on Percy’s shoulder. “I know a general who has daughters your friend may like to be interested in meeting. She may be able to stay out of harm’s way.” Percy sighed. “You can try, but it’ll be hard to convince Annabeth to leave when the war is going on.”</p>
<p>”Well, we will deal with that when the need arises.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After many many training sessions, Percy and Annabeth were allowed on the battlefield. They had fantastic reflexes, and weren’t bad with guns either. There were cannons and guns going off everywhere. Percy and Annabeth shot the opposing soldiers alongside John Laurens. Then when they went to rest, they had to listen to Alexander complain about not being able to fight with them.</p>
<p>Then, one night Percy pulled Annabeth aside. “Hey Wise Girl...I talked with General Washington and he said that he knows a general, General Schuyler, who has room for you to go stay with his family. It’ll be safer, and out of harm’s way.” Annabeth glared at Percy and said, “What about you?! I’m not weak! I can fight in the war! I don’t need to be protected.” Percy bit his lip and said, “And I can’t watch another friend die. I’m sorry, but the arrangements are already made!” Annabeth stood up from where she was sitting and walked to her section of the tent. “Goodnight Percy.” She said coldy. Percy felt bad. But he couldn’t lose another friend. Especially not Annabeth.</p>
<p>-/-</p>
<p>The next morning, a carriage was sent to the battle camp. Everyone was confused until they saw the female soldier get into it. Charles Lee smiled at it, while Hamilton and Laurens were sad. Many of the soldiers had come to respect the strange girl. But now she was leaving. For whatever reason. </p>
<p>Annabeth sat in the plush seat, and didn’t even say goodbye to Percy, which she regretted later. She was too upset. How could he do this to her?! He knew her desperation to help. Finally Annabeth reached the destination. It was a mansion. She stared in awe at the architecture. Then, a young girl in a brown dress came out. “Hello miss. I will be helping you during your stay. Call me Missy.” Annabeth smiled at the girl and thanked her.</p>
<p>”Please follow me to your room.” Annabeth followed Missy and was soon in a grand bedroom. It had a huge bed with a desk and many bookshelves. “It’s perfect.” Annabeth said. “Thank you.” Missy just stood there. “Do you need anything Missy?” Missy looked confused. “Miss, you haven’t dismissed me yet.” Confused, Annabeth said, “Oh! You can go. And, please call me Annabeth.” The girl smiled and left the room swiftly. Annabeth sat on the plush bed and took off her soldier’s boots.</p>
<p>She heard a knock on the door. “Come in!” A girl in an olive green dress came into the room. “Hello miss. My name is Margarita, but please call me Peggy.” Peggy stepped forward and went to sit next to Annabeth. Peggy took notice of the girl’s clothes. “Oh, dear! You mustn’t wear that every day.” Annabeth looked down at the uniform she never changed out of. “Sorry. I was a soldier.” Peggy looked confused. “How? You’re obviously a woman.” Annabeth bit her lip. “Special case.” Peggy shrugged. “Anyways. You can borrow some of my dresses. Come on.” Peggy dragged Annabeth out of the room to her own. </p>
<p>Peggy threw open a closet and started searching through her old, beautiful dresses. Annabeth stood by awkwardly as Peggy sized up many dresses. “Hm—no, not this one. Oh, this one fits. So does this one. Not this one. Oh this would be so handsome on you, don’t you think so?” Annabeth kindly nodded, and so Peggy gave all of the dresses to Annabeth telling her to go change. Annabeth smiled. Peggy was obviously a bright and spirited woman. When she was about to change, Peggy rusher in with a corset. “Here. You’ll need this too?” Annabeth looked a little hurt before Peggy saw her face. “Oh honey! I don’t think you’re overweight, it’s just you need a certain form for these dresses.”</p>
<p>”Oh, okay. Thank you.” Peggy handed over some petticoats and underskirts. “You’ll need these too.” Annabeth smiled as she took the undergarments. As Peggy left the room, Annabeth was sure they would become friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you seriously that reckless?!” Percy demanded as Hamilton told stories of when he used to fight before becoming Washington’s aide-de-camp. “Yeah...Mulligan and I smuggled British cannons to our side.” Percy laughed. “I’m pretty ignorant during battles too. Ask Annabe—Oh...right. Well...I can be really dumb.” Alexander just smiled at Percy. “Oh, where did you say Annabeth was staying?” </p><p>“She’s staying with General Philip Schuyler’s family.” Hamilton smiled and said, “I am going on a mission for Washington. I would be passing the Schuyler mansion. I’m sure you could come along.” Percy beamed with delight. “Oh, I would love that. I’ll have to ask the general though.” Hamilton and Laurens chuckled. “Yeah, I’ve learned to run everything by him...” Percy raised an eyebrow at that statement. “Really?” </p><p>/-/</p><p>Meanwhile back at the Schuyler Mansion, Annabeth has quickly bonded with Peggy. They became fast friends. Annabeth has also grown fond of Angelica and looks up to her. She also adores Eliza, and how sweet she is. Their younger brother James, who’s 9 years old reminded Annabeth about her two half brothers at home. She was very fond of the baby girl they had too. Overall, she was still upset she had to leave the army, but she was grateful to the Schuyler family for letting her stay.</p><p>Every single night, Annabeth prayed to her mother for guidance and wisdom. “Mom, please help me. I don’t know if you can hear me or see me, but I hope...that you can help Percy and I get back to our time. Please...” </p><p>Until one night she got an answer. She prayed again one night and she got into bed before someone appeared next to her. She thought it was Missy until she heard, “Annabeth Chase, child.” Annabeth was startled and looked over at a beautiful woman who radiated power. It was her mother, Athena. Goddess of wisdom. “Mother...please help me.” Athena signed and said to her daughter, “I can only do very little. The other gods think it would be best if we make you and Poseidon’s son immortal. We can freeze your time zone. This way, in 200 years you will be back. You won’t have missed anything. When the time comes, we will wipe all memories, and you will be born again. The Fates will help you make the right choices.” </p><p>Annabeth sighed, and was upset. But at least she would be home. She nodded and said, “I’d better write to Percy.” Athena shook her head. “No. I’ve told your brother the plan. He will be sharing the message with the boy. Get some rest now young one. Be wise. Goodbye my child.” Then Athena vanished. Annabeth was wrestling with this plan in her mind until she finally fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Percy was lent a horse, he asked for permission to accompany Soldier Hamilton on his journey. When Washington cautiously accepted his proposal, Percy went back to his shared tent and grabbed his gun. He told Hamilton he was allowed to go, so the men set off.</p><p>/-/</p><p>Annabeth sat at dinner with the Schuyler family. John Church, Angelica’s husband had been staying with the family. He was very proper, and though the parents of Angelica held a grudge against him for eloping with their daughter, they stayed civil.</p><p>Annabeth was just starting to get used to wearing the big dresses and corsets. She was trying her best to keep away suspicion. One day, she received a letter. It was from Mr. Hamilton. Peggy had brought the letter to Annabeth’s bedroom. “What’s the letter about, Annabeth? Why has a soldier written to you?” Annabeth laughed as she took the letter and opened it. “We met while I was on the battlefield. My best friend and I were friends with him.” She said simply.</p><p>Annabeth looked at the letter and read it to herself.</p><p>
  <em>“Dear Miss Annabeth Chase, I am very pleased to inform you that Mr. Percy Jackson and I will be on a journey ordered by General George Washington. We will be passing your way. We would like to come for a call at the Schuyler mansion to visit you. We hope that you can inform your hosts about our invitation request.”</em>
</p><p>Annabeth beamed. “What is it, dear?” Peggy asked. “Alexander Hamilton and my best friend, Percy Jackson are coming for a call while they are on duty for General Washington.” Peggy gaped. “What? Oh dear! I better go tell mother and father we will be having guests.” Annabeth watched as her new friend rushed out the door to warn her parents.</p><p>As the door closed, Annabeth saw the familiar figure of a woman appear. “Annabeth, child.” Annabeth went to Athena. “Yes mother?”</p><p>”I forgot to tell you. The immortality I’ve given you will not stop you from aging. But once everyone you’ve become known to has died, you will be turned back into a 16-year old girl. And, this gift works like the gift of the Hunters of Artemis. You will be immortal but you will die if you are killed in battle. Understood?” Annabeth nodded, and Athena left her daughter once again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>